TFP 2: Viral
by Karra Greenfield
Summary: Continuing the adventures of Elita-One in the TF: Prime universe. M.E.C.H. retaliates against their lost project.
1. Chapter 1

_[Location: Rocky Mountain range, British Columbia Canada]_

Being still and hidden wasn't the problem in the area she was in. There was no bite of the cold winter on her mechanical body as she laid prone, huge custom made sniper rifle in hand, the leader of the Decepticons in her cross-hairs. Anger was the only issue, making her hand twitch on the trigger.

Far below her, in one of the small valley ways that the mountain terrain naturally created, both Autobot and Decepticon were in a standstill as the leaders spoke, on opposing sides of the crater that the Decepticons had cleared to get to yet another Cybertronian artifact.

"I have the shot, Prime," she hissed again into her communicator, "the wind's even favorable."

"_Hold,"_ came the ever calm reply.

That was the eighth time he told her and she growled in anger, flexing her trigger hand on her weapon. She could end this here and now by taking out Megatron, but Optimus wasn't letting her. Both leaders made a dive for the artifact and she lost her shot. With another growl of anger she slammed her fist into the ground beside her before focusing through the scope again. There was no way she could get another clear shot in the fray now. Forsaking her position she ran down the mountain side to join in the fight, or at least get a closer position.

Decepticon drones flew in to intercept her, but she fought them off with both fists and feet, sending their damaged forms to the ground. She watched Prime take a direct blast from Megatron's cannon to the chest. Screaming out her rage she ran full force towards the leaders and when she was close enough she went into a slide.

Megatron was reaching down for the artifact when he saw the red and silver fem-bot slide in front of him, grabbing the artifact with one hand while aiming her rifle point blank at his face with the other. The Decepticon barely moved his head to the side, the round digging a deep gouge to the left side of his helmet, before a bright flash of light blinded all in the area.

When Prime's eyes focused again, Elita-One was gone. And the artifact with her.

_[Location: Under the Southern Ozark Mountain Range, Three days earlier]_

In the almost two months since completing her body, Elita-One actually ran very few missions. She wasn't able to transform, so Prime mostly left her at the base. That was fine, Ratchet utilized her unless she was helping the others gather energon crystals from the mine. And as long a she was careful she went by herself a couple times.

M.E.C.H. cleared out more of the mine, and she couldn't help but feel a bit of agitation that they were still operating. No one had heard from Silas since before she joined the Autobots, which was actually odd. The M.E.C.H. leader always loved being hands on with his projects.

Further mapping on the rail lines, which she did when the mines were empty, only went on for miles. And with no alternate mode or wheels of transportation she was limited on how far she could safely go. There was one place in the rail lines that looked like it had been closed off and a new tunnel made to go around the area. Looking at the map back at base told them all that the rail line did run from the mine, and the part that M.E.C.H. had closed off lead to her old laboratory.

She was gathering energon crystals, placing them into crates near her when Ratchet came across her communicator.

"_Elita? What in the name of Primus are you doing?"_

"Gathering more food." she replied calmly, giving a bit of a grunt as struggled with one particular crystal.

"_You know Optimus had ordered us to stop visiting the mine so much. If M.E.C.H. doesn't know that we've been mining it with them then they'll know soon enough."_ The medic bot told her urgently, with a light tone of frustration in his voice. _"You're putting yourself in danger, especially with your limited capabilities!"_

Elita sighed with a roll of her eyes. Here we go again. The whole 'you're not a true Cybertronian so you can't do anything' speal. "I keep telling ya'll I can do this." Her voice was straining as she was pulling hard on the crystal, one of her feet on the rocky wall to help with leverage. "I can't just sit around twiddling my ball-jointed thumbs when I can help."

The crystal came free, sending her stumbling backwards into the other wall, dropping the crystal in hand. What she didn't see under her foot was a round device as she stepped on it. Nor did she feel the break in wiring as it exploded. She did feel the energy surge go through her, her only thought in her head was _Oh no… not again…_ before she blacked out.

_[Location: Unknown M.E.C.H. base]_

One of the security crew in charge of watching the cameras placed in the energon mine came into Silas' second's office, stood at attention with a salute and waited for his commanding officer to acknowledge him. They had been watching the Autobots come in and out of the mine almost since Ellan Greer had disappeared. Using voice recognition programming, they were able to determine that the new robot in their ranks was their missing project and somehow the woman's mind ended up in the machine, since her body was returned to her family in a jar.

"Sir, confirmation. She's in the mine again tonight. She also has activated the device."

The current commanding officer focused on the man across his desk. "Excellent. This should take care of our little problem of our escaped friend. And maybe a few Transformers along with her."

[Author's Note]

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME NOR ANY CHARACTER IN THE SHOW.

I fear this is going to go a bit off canon, but then again what fan fic with an OC in it can completely stay on track? ^_^ Will add more when my fingers and RL let me.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Location: Autobot Base]_

When he hear her screams over the communicator, Ratchet immediately called for Arcee and Bumblebee. Opening a ground bridge at their location he got them back to base and sent to the mine shortly after their arrival. The pair found their latest comrade face down, her right foot smoldering.

Bumblebee's optics widened in shock as he beeped and clicked at Arcee. "Grab her. I've got the crates."

So the scout rolled Elita over and scooped her up, following the blue fem-bot through the ground bridge before it winked shut.

Ratchet had Bumblbee set her on his worktable and began to scan over her. Arcee delivered the crates to the storage room and when she came back she brought one of the replacement legs that the whole group had help make. Setting it at the foot of the bed for Ratchet to use later she stepped back with Bumblebee.

"Do you need us to stay behind and let Bulkhead know to pick the kids up?"

"No," the medic said, not looking up. "Go so you can get back to finish your scouting mission."

The pair nodded and transformed, Arcee making Sadie fizzle into view before they took off through the tunnel.

Ratchet's scanner was not picking up anything out of the ordinary other than an energy surge from whatever caused the damage to her foot. With her brain core hooked up to the scanning system he began to replace her damaged limb.

It was almost an hour before they had returned, Miko not with them due to detention again. The boys were quick to get out from underfoot after sending their bots through the ground bridge and back to their mission. Ratchet was over at his usual station, and that's where the boys soon joined him as he typed away.

"She's not wake yet?" Jack asked.

Ratchet, personally upset at the female bot for putting herself at risk so recklessly for her good intentions, looked back down at her. "Not yet. She has yet to recover from the surge."

Raf had pulled out his laptop, letting it boot and synchronize with the Autobot's system. Since he helped Elita work on her systems, he had the better idea if something was off. As he began to access her systems the young man noticed a slight freeze to his laptop. "Uh oh…" he said quietly, his fingers dancing over the keys.

"Uh oh?" Jack said, looking over his friend's shoulder. "What's 'uh oh'?"

"Maybe a bit of feedback…" the younger man said, a bit distracted as he worked. It started out softly at first, but soon his laptop began to shake violently, his computer screen going red. The other screens around them began to go red as well, the image of a huge sword spinning on a thread on the screen. Right before Elita-One began to scream, her back arching and limbs flailing about.

Ratchet was at her side, struggling to hold her down by her shoulders. Raf was doing his best to salvage the computer system as whatever was attacking it. In all the commotion, the computer genius heard one thing in the high pitch squeal of her vocal emitter. "_METUS… EST… PLENUS… TYRANNIS…"_ Rafael's fingers quickly typed the phrase into the system.

Jack watched as the sword on the screens stopped spinning before they slowly went back to normal. Elita even calmed down as the systems returned.

"_What_ was that?" Ratchet asked, confusion thick in his expression.

"A virus." The young teen said as he stood up and moved over to the railing to look down at their friend. "She had a virus in her system that started attacking her computer system, and in turn ours."

"How did she get a virus?" Jack inquired.

Ratchet held up the damaged foot that he had removed earlier. "M.E.C.H.."

Optimus had returned from his own scouting mission shortly before Miko and Bulkhead pulled into the base, while Arcee and Bumblebee were refueling. The medic had updated their commander as he was repairing the fem-bot, so now it was just giving everyone a complete update on what had happened while they were away. Elita had woken up by the time everyone arrived, but was sitting quietly on Ratchet's work table. Staring down at the floor as she rested with her hands on the edge of the table, her back was hunched over, and her legs dangling off the side.

"And the virus is completely cleaned out of the system?" Optimus asked, focusing on Raf.

Nodding, the young man smiled when Bumblebee beeped a cheer for his dear friend, who scratched the back of his head with a bashful smile. "Once we got it shut down it was relatively easy to clean out of the system."

Bulkhead grunted a bit, "Any idea where she had picked it up from?"

"When I stepped on that mine in the mine." Elita said quietly. "The surge was all it needed to transfer into my system and begin to work."

"We're lucky Rafael figured out the shutdown command," Arcee said, giving her friend a gentle pat on the shoulder, but the red and silver bot moved her shoulder away from the gesture.

"Actually I got it from Elita. She had screamed it out when the virus went active." The young man said, giving every one there the reason to look at her.

"That's because I created it," she admitted weakly. "Of course I'd know how to shut it down. It means 'fear is plentiful for tyrants' in Latin."

"Twisted," Miko piped off.

Looking up at Optimus Elita blinked a couple times, her eyes having gained a purplish tint to them. "It's called the 'Dionysius'. I created it to shut down Silas' Project: Damocles. In the Greek legend of Damocles, he was an obsequious courtier under Dionysius the Second's rule during the fourth century BC and wasn't happy with his station. So seeing Damocles' jealous nature Dionysius made the offer to switch places with him.

"Damocles didn't hesitate to take up the offer and rather enjoyed his new wealth and luxury until he noticed one important detail. Dionysius had hung a sword over the throne by a single horse hair. It got across to Damocles just how much fear that Dionysius truly lived under in his life.

"When I had discovered what Silas true intent on Project: Damocles I began my request to have the project shut down. When the military uppers were taking too long, I took matters into my own hands. 'Dionysius' fragments the information before white washing."

Miko, who had been leaning over the railing as well, rolled her eyes. "In English please?"

Elita closed her eyes and reopened them, focused on the young lady, but it was Rafael that translated.

"It rips up the data on the drive, scattering it before it wipes it clean. All but impossible to restore."

"Well, it's a good thing that Raf stopped it before it did that to you." Bulkhead said with a huge smile. He had been there before.

Elita shook her head slowly, her eyes closing. "It's slowed in my head, but not stopped. Apparently it's reacting differently to my systems, I guess since my processor isn't completely human based." She looked back up at Optimus. "I was just trying to help offset the excess resources I was using."

The Prime only smiled softly for her. "We all appreciate your efforts, and thanks to those efforts we have a stockpile that will help for the time until we can find another source of energon. But we cannot go back to that mine anymore. M.E.C.H. obviously knew about our efforts there and were prepared."

With a deep sigh, Elita hung her head. She could feel little bits of her processor cracking, the ache in her head the only thing she was feeling in her body. How long before she shut down now? Funny how when it actually starts happening that you realize that it's not what you want anymore.

[Author's Note]

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME NOR ANY CHARACTER IN THE SHOW.

The Italics in this chapter just didn't ever want to cooperate! I've like fixed them ten times already. I think the Virus got into the chapter, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

_[Location: Middle of the Nevada desert]_

The full moon gave them all plenty of light as they searched the area that the last ground bridge coordinates placed them. As it winked shut behind them, all four Autobots could hear a metallic 'ping' sound echoing in the wind.

"Autobots, take a direction." Optimus ordered gravely, "She's out here somewhere." They all transformed into their vehicular mode and began their search.

Bumblebee, who was heading north towards the small range of mountains, pausing every once in a while to listen to see if he was getting closer to the 'ping' sound. Beeping a small cheer, he refined his direction before pausing again to listen. Soon he came to the large, thick square piece of metal that was riddled with bullets and dents. Noting its position and figuring the trajectory of the holes, the scout looked in the direction the shots had come from, seeing a tiny glint of moonlight reflecting off of something. Over his communicator Bee relayed to the others where he had found their missing friend before speeding off in that direction.

Elita had to get out of the base. It had been two days since the incident at the mine and just had to get out. She had discovered years earlier that when she felt extremely stressed that target practice helped her calm down. Like she was able to put the ideas that were causing the stress onto the bullets and sent them away. Maybe not the healthiest idea in the world, but it worked. And besides, nothing was more stressful than the mother hen named Ratchet back at the base as he followed her around, running scans when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

It also gave her a chance to sight in her new toy. Agent Fowler had brought it a couple weeks back and she never got the opportunity to do so. The base didn't really have the distance she needed to do it properly, and she never knew when Miko might pop-up in the wrong place.

When she spotted the yellow sports car come up next to her target Elita sighed and dropped her head, moving the muzzle of the gun up, per safety protocol. If Bee was here, then the others were possibly looking for her, too. Back up on her feet, she shouldered the weapon and began her decent off of the mountain side to meet them as they came up. Bumblebee was the first one at her side, asking in his own way if she was alright.

"I'm fine, really." He gave her a few incredulous beeps. "Yeah, well… can't be helped." She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face, despite the roll of her eyes as he continued. Despite his lecture being a bunch of beeps, clicks, and squeals, his tone wasn't condescending. "I know you had felt as helpless as I do. That's why I opted to be a sniper. Out of the way but still helpful to the front line combatants." The other three were with them a short time later, transforming after they had stopped.

"Are you crazy?" Bulkhead asked her, using the same tone that he used with Miko when she'd pull one of her stunts. He was holding the piece of metal that she was using for target practice.

"Not only are you opening yourself up to being spotted by humans, but Decepticons, too." Arcee reminded her.

"And staying at the base does me nothing," Elita said, doing her best to not let her short fuse get the best of her with her friends. They have done nothing but open their home and arms to her and the last thing she wanted to do to repay that kindness was disregard it all because she felt bad. "Ratchet is driving me up the walls."

Optimus nodded slightly, "He might be, but it is because he has your best at the forefront of his mind." His hand was out, however; waiting for her to place her weapon in it. With a disgruntled sigh she passed him her weapon and followed Bulkhead and Bumblebee into the ground bridge that opened up before them. Arcee walked with Optimus, but was watching her friend.

_[Location: Autobot Base]_

Ratchet was at her side, running his scan, as soon as he shutdown the ground bridge. Arcee had to turn her back to keep Elita from seeing her smile, though Optimus saw it and shared it slightly. The medic was always a bit over protective of them all, but they could tell that this was a bit more. When Ratchet finished the scans, Elita-One moved past him to head further into the base. "I'll be in my room."

Optimus had set the rifle up on a high shelf, put in just for the weapon, and moved over to his friend's side as the red and white bot looked over his readings. "How is she doing?"

"The virus she had created does its job very well, and that is a bad thing for us," Ratchet said gravely. The screen showed her brain core, the sections filled with data were dotted in white while where the virus was currently attacking in red. The areas that the virus had already attacked were dark. "She has a week left, at most."

Prime's face firmed as he nodded. "And what is going to happen after the virus has completed its task?"

"I don't know, Optimus." Ratchet was too focused on the screen, "It could be that she'd be a blank slate, but alive. Or just an empty shell. Until we get to that point we won't know for sure."

Their leader only nodded, his face showing the sorrow at the thought of losing another Autobot, short lived as their relationship had been. The pair walked over to the other three in their ranks, who were looking at something.

Bulkhead focused up at Optimus. "As Miko puts it, it's gonna suck when the virus has taken its toll." The wrecking bot held up the metal plate Elita was using for target practice. It had a light set of rings painted on it, to give a focus at the center, with a few dents around the sides. But it was the center, when she had gotten the weapon truly sighted in, that was just one massive set of dents. In the center of the dents was what could easily be described as a crater.

"She's one Pit of a shot," Arcee agreed. Bumblebee 'vocalizing' his agreement.

Then they all quieted, as if the reality of the situation finally sank in.

The kids made their daily appearance at the base the following afternoon. Ever so hyper Miko started rocking practically as soon as they arrived, Bulkhead joining her. Elita had been lounging in her room, listing to the classical music playing in her head. She had found it funny that the files on her MP3 player that was in her lab coat pocket were transferred during the accident, but was glad when she had made the little discovery one night when she wished she had something to listen to.

When music in her head suddenly died, Elita opened her eyes. All she could hear was Miko playing along with some Slash Monkey's song, ruining the absolute silence she was enjoying. With a groan, Elita pulled herself to her feet and made her way into main room of the base. Seeing Ratchet as agitated as she was about the noise made the fem-bot feel better about her own.

Marching up to the pair, she gently tapped Bulkhead as high up on his shoulder as she could. He turned and smiled, "Come to jam with us again?"

"Some of us were using the quiet to think." She had her hands on her hips to help show her agitation. "Quiet as in no chatting, no noise, and no music of any kind." At seeing them both look at her she only rolled her red eyes with a shake of her head, her arms dropping to her side as she walked off. She was wishing that she had the music from her MP3 player still to help block out the noise Miko enjoyed.

Miko, who was standing next to her bot on the raised platform, just watched her walk off. "Worst case of PMS _ever_," she mumbled as Jack and Raf had walked up behind her, curious as to what had Elita so agitated.

Since she had managed to quiet the room, Ratchet had looked up at their newest in their ranks as she passed. He hadn't had a chance in the last few hours to scan her to check her progress, but she didn't stop to talk to him.

"Elita," the medic called after her. "Come here please." With a drop of her shoulders, a roll of her head back as she groaned she walked back over to the medic. He ran his usual scan over her as she tapped her foot. As he looked over the data she openly spoke her mind.

"It's just like some form of Alzheimer's," she mumbled, "If she could beat cancer then I can beat this."

"If 'who' could beat cancer?" Jack asked, as curious as the rest of them since she rarely spoke of her past aside from what got her tied into their lives recently.

The red and silver bot turned to face the teen. "My…" and she stopped, realization crossing her face as she couldn't remember who she was speaking about. It was somebody close to in her life. Why couldn't she put a name to the face. With an angry shout, she grabbed one of the computer stations and threw it across the room. It shattered as it hit the wall.

"Elita!" Ratchet drew her name out in agitation, "I needed that!"

She focused on the medic bot. "When this virus is done with me you can rest my shell in its place and put it to good use." The shock passed over not only Ratchet's and Bulkhead's faces at the morbid thought, but it made the kid's jaws drop as well. Twisting around, she marched over to the shelf her rifle rested. "I need to go sight in my rifle." She had grabbed the weapon and a plate with several circles painted on it before heading to the ground bridge controls. "I haven't had a chance to do so since I got it."

"You can't leave," Bulkhead rushed towards her, his hand resting on hers on the switch.

"It's an isolated place and it's not like you guys can't track me 'cause of this thing." Pulling the switch down, activating the ground bridge, "I need fresh air." Elita hefted her weapon onto her shoulder and walked through the gateway, it winking shut behind her.

Ratchet's jaw was loose as he watched her leave. "She doesn't even remember her mother anymore…"

[Author's Note]

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME NOR ANY CHARACTER IN THE SHOW.


	4. Chapter 4

_[Location: Rocky Mountain range, British Columbia Canada]_

Elita stepped out of the ground bridge, letting it wink shut behind her, and looked around as she took in the scenery. It was cold despite the sunshine, but the sun had melted what little snow had fallen earlier in the day. There was a slight breeze from the North West, so she decided to set her target up against a large stone and head up a cliff that was the ideal distance from her target.

She found the perfect place, covering herself with broken branches from the conifer trees that had fallen before her arrival, and then rested herself on her stomach. Resting her eye on the scope Elita aimed the weapon. When the first bullet struck the target true she had to frown. Maybe Fowler already sighted it in for her? Reloading the weapon she paused when she heard the scream of several jets overhead. Looking up she couldn't believe her luck.

It was a large group of Decepticon drones, along with Dredwing and Megatron. The group landed in little valley she had set up her target in not moments before. _Now how about that for luck,_ she thought to herself as she focused on the Decepticon leader with her scope.

"Elita-One to base," she said calmly, still watching the goings on in the valley below.

"_Are you alright, Elita?"_ Ratchet's worried voice came back in her ear.

"Peachy. Megatron and his harem are here. They're starting to dig up the area."

She heard the pause in his voice. _"They must have located another artifact. Can they see you?"_

"Nope. I've got the camo look going for me right now." And she had to force her hand to ease off of the trigger. "And I've got Megatron centered in my sight. I can make him pay for what he did to our people and home."

"_Let me get the others to your area. Please, Elita. Don't do anything you'll regret."_

She moved her hand off of the trigger and rested it on the butt of her weapon. "Hurry. I might end up forgetting your request."

_[Location: Autobot Base]_

Ratchet had contacted the bots in the field while Bulkhead ran the ground bridge to bring them all back. As soon as Arcee joined them all, being the last one bridged in, Ratchet started the briefing.

"Elita had left the base to get some fresh air, but has reported that there are Decepticons digging around in the area she is at."

Bumblebee beeped a few times, confusion etched on his face. Especially after seeing what was left of the computer that had hit the wall.

"Bee's right," Arcee said, one hand on her hip. "Are you sure the virus isn't messing with her?"

"There is only one way to be absolutely sure," Optimus spoke up. "Ratchet, ground bridge us near where she had gone. We have to double check it. If it is the virus, then we will have to keep her in the base at all times."

The medic opened the portal, waiting for the others to step through before shutting it down. Miko, Jack, and Rafael followed him from the ground bridge controls over to his console, all of them sharing the same look.

It was Raf that spoke first. "Ratchet…" hesitation made him pause a bit. "What are you going to do about Elita?"

The medical bot frowned, his eyes looking everywhere but the kids. "We might have to put her in stasis until I can find a cure."

_[Location: Rocky Mountain range, British Columbia Canada]_

The ground bridge portal opened behind one part of a mountain ridge, right before the valley came into view. Careful not to be spotted, they were crouched as they looked around the rocky face. Elita reported correctly, the Decepticons were digging up the area.

"Ratchet was right," Bulkhead said quietly, "looks like they've located another artifact."

Arcee was looking around. "Where's Elita?" Bumblebee looked around the ridgeline also, beeping softly as he pointed out the slight reflective glint of the sniper rifle.

"She's out of harm's way." Optimus noted the way his troops eased with the information. He activated his communicator. "Elita?"

"_I'm here. So are they. I have a clear shot at Megatron."_

"Hold," the Autobot leader ordered. "Arcee and Bumblebee, far side. Bulkhead, stay with me. We'll surround them and wait for them to uncover the artifact before we act." The bots moved to follow orders and waited for the right moment.

Down in the valley below, Megatron was watching as the drones excavated the area. Dredwing standing at his side. It took a while, but the drones were able to move away enough of the dirt and rock that it had become buried in to expose the half ring device.

"What is it, my Lord?" his second-in-command asked as they looked down at the device.

"It is not one of our tools," the dark energon powered dictator said with a frown. "But surely it is of some use if the Autobots saw fit to send it." As he began to climb down into the hole to retrieve it they heard the fire fight break out as the Autobots began their assault.

Once he had seen the artifact uncovered, Prime firmed. In his ear, the whole time they were waiting, he heard Elita asking if she could take the shot. Several times. He couldn't put that weight on her shoulders. Megatron was his problem, use to be his friend. It was his responsibility to end the tyrant's rule.

The Autobots fought their way to the center of the group. The two leaders paused, the artifact between them, while the others faced off around them.

"Came to pick up my scraps, Optimus."

"I will not let you steal another artifact, Megatron."

The Decepticon leader narrowed his eyes when Prime mumbled something, and then gave a dark smirk. "Then come and get it." With a shout they ran towards each other and the artifact between them. They struggled hand to hand, blade to blade, until Megatron punched Prime in the gut with his gun arm and then shot a blast right into his foe's torso.

As Optimus tumbled away from the blast, Megatron gave a satisfied smile and then focused down at the artifact. Satisfaction turned into shock as some red and silver blur came between him and the device, the barrel of a gun point blank at his face. He barely had time to move his head to the side, feeling the sting of the bullet at it scrapped across his helm, before there was a bright flash in the Decepticon leader found pleasure course through him at the pain in Opimus' voice as he cried out, "Elita! No!"

[Author's Note]

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME NOR ANY CHARACTER IN THE SHOW.


	5. Chapter 5

_[Location: Rocky Mountain range, British Columbia Canada]_

Prime surged to his feet, aiming directly for Megatron, but the tyrant deftly leapt backwards, avoiding the deadly swipe of the Autobot blade aimed at his midsection. "I'm sorry, Prime," his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Lose another of your ranks? And one I didn't even know about. Or was she one of your human friends?" Optimus was firm and focused in his attacks, making Megatron block and dodge. "No matter. The artifact is lost now. Decepticons, back to the ship!"

Megatron back flipped over the Autobot leader's next swipe, transforming in the air before he shot into the sky, his ranks following suit. As the Decepticons left, the Autobots gathered behind their leader and watched them go.

"Did we see right?" Arcee asked.

Optimus nodded, calling Ratchet for a ground bridge. "Elita has the artifact."

They filed into the portal quickly and it winked shut, leaving the wind to rush through the trees and the once fierce battlefield quiet.

_[Location: Autobot Base]_

Ratchet, Rafael, Jack, and Miko were all attentive as they watched their friends walk back into their home. "Where's Elita?" Jack asked Arcee as soon as she was close enough.

"What of the artifact?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

The Autobot leader waited for them all to quiet down. "Elita-One has the artifact in her possession. It was one of the devices that was used to move large or delicate items into the Iacon vault."

"So that means…" Bulkhead said, the words dying in his vocal unit.

Optimus nodded. "It means that Elita is on Cybertron."

Miko whole frame dropped. "And where was this thing when we needed to send Jack to Cybertron to help you get your mind back?"

"So if it sent her to Cybertron," Jack said, "how do we get her back?"

"We'll have to use the Decepticon space bridge." Ratchet's fingers were dancing over his console.

"Assuming we can hold it again." Arcee's arms were crossed over her torso.

Bumblebee did a few boxing moves as he conveyed his opinion on the matter. Raf smiled up at his dear friend. "I'm sure you'll be able to do it again."

_[Location: Cybertron]_

A flash of light preceded the squeal of metal on metal as the red and gray fem-bot continued her slide. Seeing the sudden drop coming up fast she ditched the items she had in her hands quickly and rolled to her stomach, gripping the edge as her body swung heavily over the vast expanse. Glancing down she took a deep breath as she watched the pieces of metal she had taken over the edge with her fall into the dark below. With a grunt she pulled herself back up onto the ledge she dangled from and slowly crawled away from it before rolling over to her back.

There was some sort of whisper, or rattle, in her head she couldn't quite pinpoint so she simply shrugged it off as a part of the virus. Whatever virus that supposedly was. With a grunt Elita pulled herself back up to her feet and took in her surroundings.

The place was a mess. What had been a huge building, with several storage sections, was now a decaying shell. In the center of the spherical design was an old computer console. Walking over to the half ring, she looked it over before placing it in her left shoulder storage compartment and retrieved her gun, resting it on her shoulder as she walked over to the computer. Unfortunately it was as dead as the area around it. Giving a shrug she scanned the area for an exit and left the building and its unknown purpose behind.

The planet was not fairing much better than she was. It was desolate to say the least. Nearly unsalvageable from the eons of war. She frowned a bit as that clicking in her head grew worse. Her hard drive was failing, whatever a hard drive was. Taking a look around she settled on one direction, it was as good as any other, and listened to her heavy metallic footsteps echo into the eerie distances.

Elita walked for hours, or days, it was hard to tell anymore. Nothing lived on this planet that she had seen and she doubted anything really could. She followed that ruffling in her head as it guided her towards what was left of a huge city scape. A silly thought, but really what else was she going to do?

As she passed under one set of tunnels, she froze as the ruffling found something and her vision blacked out. She wasn't looking at the planet anymore. She was sitting in her room, on her work table. Standing in front of her was another bot, this one red and blue mostly.

"_Are you sure about this?" she had asked him. "You could get infected, too."_

_His smile was calming. "Ratchet has given us markers that prevent the virus from taking a hold on us like it has you. I do believe that doing a filter of your energon through the Matrix would help you fight this battle."_

"_Can it do that?"_

_The bot before her nodded. "It carries with it the knowledge of the ancients, of the Autobots that came before us. We have had our shares of plagues and viruses to fight and it might be able to cure your own."_

_She nodded. "Alright. We'll give it a shot."_

The sound of a buzz saw chewing on metal drew her mind back to where she was. Elita was puzzled by the odd sound and looked around for where it was. She happened to glance down to see a little orb shaped creature chewing on the plating on her right leg. She tapped the thing with the point of her gun, making it look up at her. It was oddly cute, in the love of piranhas sort of way. The thing just looked up at her, opened its mouth wider, and started chewing harder on her leg.

Now annoyed, she just pressed her gun barrel up to it and shot it off before she continued her journey. But as she walked further into the tunnel she heard more of that metal scratching metal noise. When a bunch of pairs of blue lights suddenly turned her way she paused. They were shaped like the eyes of the thing that was chewing on her.

One suddenly flew off the wall at her, followed by another, and then more. She lifted her arm to her face to shield it, but she couldn't feel these things to fight them off. She did feel when a couple of them bit into her wiring. The little buggers that did shook with the jolt and fell off. All of the others had stopped to watch them, and so she did to.

The scraplets that had chewed on her began to shake violently, their eyes going red. Then suddenly they attacked the scraplets that were closest to them. The others that were watching scurried away as fast as they could before they became the next meal. The infected scraplets chewed on their meals until they fell over, the lights in their eyes dying.

Thanks to these little pests, Elita had trouble moving, but she continued forward now, dragging her damaged leg behind her. As she passed the mass of scraplets that were still alive, they quickly moved out of her way. Apparently they didn't like to eat a meal that was going to kill them for doing so.

In the dark of the hall there was the clicking and ruffling in her head, the sound of her footsteps, and what few of her memories she really had left. Elita knew she should have shot Megatron when she had the chance to. Or was it Silas that was in her crosshairs? She couldn't recall who it was anymore, only that the blind ambition was clear in his eyes and that he'd hurt anyone or anything to achieve his goals. Or were they the same man, just Silas figured out a way to do Project: Adaptation… or was this Damocles the one that the mind ended up in another body?

She stopped walking when the clicking in her head stopped. Somehow Elita ended up in a huge room, standing on some sort of platform, when everything began to glow a bright blue. The floor below the platform she was standing on the edge of opening up. Was this her end?

_Chosen of a Prime, your systems have become corrupted._ The voice in her head echoed painfully. _Enter repair mode. _Elita felt her body grow heavy as her vision dimmed, but not before she saw herself fall forward into the bright glowing, huge blue orb below her.

[Author's Note]

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME NOR ANY CHARACTER IN THE SHOW.

For those of you who have been itching for it, yes she is now getting her ability to have an alt mode. Thanks for hanging in there with me.


	6. Chapter 6

_[Location: Autobot Base]_

As the Autobots prepared for the upcoming fight to take the space bridge, the kids were prepping things on their end. Miko was begging for Bulkhead to take her along, wanting to see the new space bridge in person, when their conversation was stopped by the rev of an engine coming up the drive tunnel. Wheeljack squealed to a halt, transforming in front of the pair.

"Glad to see that it's not too late to join the party," the wrecker said, hitting one fist into the opposite hand.

"Jackie! We figured you'd come at any chance to kick some Decepticon back side," the former wrecker said with his greeting.

"And I want to come with!" Miko exclaimed.

"No." Both bots said in unison, making the Japanese teen cross her arms in a huff.

Over at Ratchet's work area, where he and Optimus were double checking their weaponry, the medic looked over at the new comer. "Are you sure you want to bring him along, Optimus?"

Optimus was focused over at the area as well, watching Bulkhead gently lift Miko up onto the platform. "While Wheeljack is not exactly a team player, we do need all the help we can get to take and keep the space bridge."

Ratchet frowned thoughtfully as he retracted the blade he was checking. The plan was to take the space bridge and access Cybertron. Given that event going successfully Ratchet and Arcee were to go through the space bridge, locate Elita, and bring her home, functional or not.

Jack, who had up to this point had been with Rafael, Bumblebee, and Arcee, was now standing at the railing that overlooked the medical work area. "Optimus," he held up his hands, brushing the fingers with the thumbs as he looked down at them, "something doesn't feel right."

The Prime was paused as well, looking down at Jack before reaching into his chasse. Both of them watched as he pulled out the Key to Vector Sigma, glowing brightly. Tipping it to its side, all three watched a holographic image appear. It was of two figures, one the robotic form of Elita-One and the second her old human body, both back to back as the image rotated.

"What does that mean, Optimus?" Ratchet asked, his voice weak.

The image faded and the Autobot leader put the Key back. "I am unsure, old friend, but we must hurry." The older bots stepped into the main part of the room, gaining the attention of all present without saying a word. "Autobots! Roll out!" They transformed after Rafael activated the ground bridge.

"Go get our girl back!" Miko shouted at them before they all entered the ground bridge.

_[Location: Cybertron, Vector Sigma]_

She felt warm as she simply floated there, almost like soaking in a tub after a long day at work. It was really the first thing she had felt in her whole body since the accident. She also felt clear-headed. Opening her eyes she could only see the glowing blue around her, but not blindingly so, as her red hair floated around her head and streaked through her vision.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice weak. She became aware of that ruffling in her head again and became puzzled about it. "Who are you?" Her vision went fuzzy as the ruffling became stronger, information being placed in her head from whatever was causing it. The warmth surrounded her mind afterwards, closing her mind back into its restful state.

_[Location: Decepticon space bridge]_

The Decepticon population in both the energon mine and space bridge area it contained had tripled since the last time they were there. The Autobots knew that they would have a harder battle than before, but they were prepared for it. Wheeljack was actually quite happy to get in some more action, and knowing that Prime wasn't going to hold him back only made the deal too sweet to pass up.

Re-confirming the mission with everyone, Optimus nodded to Ratchet to start the communication's block . The medic pressed a series of buttons on his wrist console before nodding to the leader.

"Autobots," Prime said, straightening up and locking his blasters into place. "Engage the enemy."

The bots rushed out of their hiding place and proceeded to do a full on assault on the cons there, surprising the drones both mining and doing maintenance on the space bridge. Despite their superior numbers, they still were no match for the attacking force as the Decepticons fell one by one.

Wheeljack and Bulkhead were counting to see who outdid whom in bringing down their foes. Arcee and Ratchet were making their way as directly to the space bridge as possible while Optimus and Bumblebee backed them up, cutting down the drone fighters that filled in wake.

As the Autobots made their way to the space bridge, another ground bridge opened up, more Decepticons pouring out of it, including Megatron, Dreadwing, and Knockout.

"Once I figured out what the device was, Optimus," Megatron started in his taunt of a lecturing voice, "It wasn't hard to figure out that you'd attempt to use my space bridge again for your purposes."

"Move out of the way, Megatron." It was the only warning Optimus was going to give his old, former friend.

"Make me," the Decepticon leader sneered.

Both bots ran towards each other, blades drawn, resuming once again their fierce battle. While Arcee, Ratchet, and Bumblebee focused on the rush of drone cons that filled in the area, Bulkhead and Wheeljack kept Dreadwing and Knockout busy.

In the heat of battle, when the Autobots started to lose ground, everything paused as a blinding light began to fill the cavern they were all in, oddly enough beginning in the center of the space bridge control platform. Prime had felt the Key give off a sudden heat, it only making him pause fractionally in his battle.

As the blue light faded, they were all able to see what was left in its absence. The Autobots recognized the red and silver fem-bot as she stood in the middle of the currently paused fray. Her head was bowed, feet spaced evenly with her shoulders.

Knockout whistled, his saw blade paused mere inches away from Bulkhead's torso armor, as he looked over the new bot. "Heeeello… sweet paint job."

Elita only lifted her head a bit, opening her blue eyes to focus on Optimus and Megatron. Her right hand shifted, transforming into a sniper's rifle as she lifted her head further, stepping back with her left foot to twist her body to the side and aimed directly for the Decepticon leader.

"Kill her you fools!" he ordered, kicking Prime away from him.

Drones forgot the other bots and swarmed her. Her right hand shifted into a two bladed sword, and with a shift of her wrist it folded out and began to spin at a high velocity. Dancing to avoid being hit, Elita struck the drones as they surrounded her with both her spinning blades and precise shots from her rifle. The Autobots assisted as more drones came through another ground bridge.

Ratchet dropped the communication's block and contacted Jack at the base, ordering their own ground bridge. With Elita's appearance, there was no need to continue the mission. The Autobot ground bridge opened up a short distance behind them and Optimus gave the order for retreat. Wheeljack and Bulkhead held up the rear until the others had entered safely.

As he watched the ground bridge portal closed, Megatron glared at the space it had occupied, his left hand reaching up to brush the gouge in his helmet as anger twisted his features. Twisting around he ordered Dreadwing and Knockout to clean up the mess before entering his own ground bridge.

_[Location: Autobot Base]_

The teens were happy to see the bots as they came back, Miko hopping up and down at the sight of Elita-One with them. They gathered close to the platform the kids stayed on as the ground bridge powered down.

"How on Earth did you manage that?" Bulkhead asked, still in a bit of shock.

Elita shrugged, shaking her head. "It's a really long story. And honestly I'm not sure that _I_ believe it." But she looked down at her hands, watching them transform back from her weapons. "But I just now realize how truly amazing you guys really are." Looking up at Ratchet, she was smiling. Her face was as smooth as a newly formed bot's, a more natural cybertronian look to her. "I can _feel_ things now. Things that I couldn't after the accident. Heat, cold, pain."

"So you're like a full, one hundred percent, Autobot now?" Miko was leaning so far over the railing that Bulkhead gently pushed her back so she wouldn't fall.

Elita focused on the young lady and nodded, "Thanks to something calling itself Vector Sigma."

Jack looked at Optimus, the Autobot leader nodding as if it made sense somehow. "It is good to have you back, Elita-One."

She smiled up at him. "It's good to be back, sir. Thank you everyone for the rescue."

Bumblebee beeped excitedly, making Rafael and the other bots laugh. "Yes, Bee," the young human boy said with a smile, "now that she can transform she needs to pick her alternate mode."

"After I make sure that she's at full health," Ratchet said sternly.

"Lead the way, Doc." And the pair disappeared into medical bot's lab area.

_[Location: Autobot base, later that night]_

After quiet had settled into the base, Optimus stepped up to Ratchet's station. "You wished to speak with me, old friend?"

The red and white bot nodded as he looked at his friend and then focused back at his screen. "Her scans are nothing like I've seen before. There had always been traces of human DNA on her structure from her carrying her bleeding body out of M.E.C.H.'s grasp, but it seems that the 'repairs' that she said Vector Sigma had done to her actually fused her human DNA into her structure. As if she had bio-binary bonded."

"That would explain the human image that the Key had given us," Prime said quietly.

"Maybe, but this," Ratchet brought up another part of her scans, "is showing two life signals in her frame." Optimus frowned thoughtfully and was about ready to speak when they heard the rev of a pair of engines coming through the tunnel.

Arcee was in her vehicle mode, Sadi riding, and next to her was a custom looking trike. The three wheeled motorcycle, with its red and silver paint job with the reflective flames had a female rider as well which was dressed in chaps, leather jacket, and a red helmet. The black bench that stretched across the back two wheels was large enough to hold three people.

Both female bots transformed, laughing about the trip out. Apparently they went in search of Elita-One's alternate mode. When they saw the two serious male bots, they coughed themselves out of their humor, but were still smiling.

"I need to get back to Jack and June." Arcee smirked at her friend, "See you tomorrow Elita."

"Be safe," her friend replied, waving her friend off as she went through the ground bridge. With Arcee gone from view she walked over to her other two friends. "You both look pretty serious."

"Nothing major," Ratchet assured her gently.

"Elita, may I ask you something?" Optimus turned himself to face her completely.

"Sure." She had walked over to them both. "What's up?"

Prime took a moment to form the question properly in his head before speaking. "Why did you feel the need to take out Megaton so badly back on the ridge?"

Elita blinked a couple times, and then looked down. "After everything I had heard about what he had done, and I guess what I had felt from you when we did that filter thing, I felt like it was my responsibility to take care of him." With a deep sigh she also admitted, "I also kept seeing Silas' face instead of Megatron's. I guess I felt like it would have taken the pain of what had happened away."

Optimus simply nodded, understanding her logic. Ratchet, having shut down the scan report, came around Prime's side. "You've had a busy day. Why don't you get some rest?"

Elita eyed them both, but nodded. "Yes, sir. Goodnight."

Both of them bid her goodnight before returning to their own stations as she walked down the hall to her own room. Settling on her 'bed' she looked down a bit as she brushed her fingers over her lower torso. With a frown she just assumed it was a phantom pain from when her human body was impaled and rested back, slipping into her recharge state.

Fin.

[Author's Note]

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME NOR ANY CHARACTER IN THE SHOW.

Thanks goes to my Hubby for letting me talk my ideas out with him. (No, he's not an author here.)

And thanks to Anonymous BW FG for catching things that I had missed. Fixed the Prologue on Adaptation!


End file.
